


Submission is a Gift

by macgirlanon



Series: Submission is a Gift [1]
Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Norman Reedus/OC - Freeform, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgirlanon/pseuds/macgirlanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I sought you out, studied you, and am in the process of making you my most valued possession."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I added the prequel (Submission is a Gift: The First Time) to this story as a series if you're interested. Enjoy!

His hand rested at the small of my back before giving me a gentle push as the elevator doors slid open in front of us. We walked briskly down the hallway of the St. Regis. He usually would smile and greet people as the passed us by, but tonight he kept his eyes forward as he chewed his bottom lip. His hand never left my back.

My arms were crossed with my wool jacket in tow. His hand was warm on my exposed back, he had instructed me to wear the low-backed, baroque-printed short dress. He even told me which shoes to wear with it...the Manolos were beautiful but painful as I struggled to keep pace with him. He was wearing a dress shirt and tie, the sleeves rolled to his elbows, his black slacks pressed to perfection, but that dark hair was a mess as it usually was.

He had rushed me all night...from the time he picked me up, during the entire dinner with the cast, even on our walk from the restaurant to the town car that drove us back to the hotel.

We hadn't been together in months. I had been finishing my doctorate at the University of Georgia and he had been in New York. Now it was time for him to start filming in Senoia again. Nights like this were going to become more common, and I was very happy about that.

* * *

He slid his keycard to open the large, wooden door to the suite. Hooking his arm around my waist, he led me inside. It was classic and neutral, lovely chandeliers and fireplaces. Large windows that reached all the way up to a second floor loft. It seemed a bit old-fashioned, but romantic, nonetheless. The thing was, we didn't necessarily do the whole romantic 'Nicholas Sparks-esque' mumbo-jumbo. Our relationship was...different. Different, but good. Very, very good.

"It's different than The W," I said, laying my coat on the large chenille couch.

"That's where they're expecting me to stay," he said, loosening his tie as he headed over to the wet bar.

"Oh," I smiled.

"I want no interruptions tonight. None. I've needed this so badly." His back was turned to me. His broad shoulders were so distracting. He poured himself a small glass of whiskey, finally turning around to look at me, "Can I interest you in a drink, Kitten?" His smile was seductive as he took a sip from his glass and leaned against the bar.

My body became prickly with goosebumps as soon as "Kitten" had left his lips.

"No, Sir," I grinned. Picking my coat back up, I reached into the pocket, retrieving the oblong, velvet box. I tossed the coat aside, striding across the large room to him. "Would you like to do the honors, Sir?" I asked, presenting him the box the way a peasant would offer a king a gift.

"First, Kitten, what is off limits tonight?" He voice was becoming more assertive with each word he spoke.

Looking up to appear to be in deep thought, I chuckled, "Nothing, Sir."

"You always have conditions, Kitten," he said in disbelief. He was good to me. He never did anything I wasn't comfortable with.

"Not tonight, Sir. I have missed you so much. Consider it a welcome home present."

"Total submission?" He raised his eyebrows, setting his empty glass down.

"Yes, Sir. Total submission."

"Hand me the box," he commanded. Norman was gone. Sir was here.

I placed the box in his hand, he opened it and removed the white collar that was adorned with small diamonds. He smiled, dangling it in the air for moment, before looking back at me. "On your knees, Kitten. Eyes on the floor. Don't look at me. Do not speak. Do not move."

I did as he ordered me to do, going down to my knees, keeping my eyes focused on his shiny black shoes.

"Hold your hair up."

I pulled my black hair up as his hands went around my neck, fastening the cool, leather collar in place.

"You also know total submission means you cannot come without my permission. Tell me you understand."

"I understand perfectly, Sir," I answered, dropping my long hair back down, eyes still focused on his feet.

"Good girl," I could hear the pleasure in his voice. "Remember to use your safewords and signals. I have a feeling you may need them tonight."

"Of course, Sir," my face was hurting from smiling.

His feet started to move from out of my sight, my ears followed him over to the couch. I stayed in place until I was told to move.

"Crawl to me," his voice directed. "Look me straight in the eyes and crawl to me."

I turned around on all fours, he was sitting on the couch, his feet propped up on the glass coffee table, his arm stretched along the top of the back cushions. He looked so fucking sexy. His tie was loose, the top two buttons of his shirt undone. He looked at complete ease but I knew he was thinking hard about all the things he wanted to do to me tonight. He took his hand and rubbed the scruff of his chin and suddenly, my lower half was drumming with excitement and need. It was insane...he had all these little movements and facial expressions that could make me go from zero to soaking wet in seconds.

I crawled to him, my eyes never losing contact with his. He was eye-fucking me so hard, I could have probably came with just his command.

"Stand up," he motioned to me, "and unzip that dress."

I steadied myself using the coffee table for support, my legs suddenly feeling shaky. I balanced myself on my 4 inch heels, and reached behind me, blindly searching for the zipper, our eyes still connected. Finally, I pinched the zipper between my fingers and slid it down as quickly as I could. My strapless dress became looser as it fell to the floor. I was in a simple black, strapless bra. My sheer, black thong was uncomfortably wet.

"Come," he said, curling his finger at me. I was in reach, he could have easily grabbed me. He didn't. He wanted me to come to him. I took two steps, I was standing so close his slacks were grazing my shins. "Look at you, Kitten. Delectably sinful," he had the devil in his smile now. He sat up, his fingers walking up from my navel to my cleavage and he gently traced over the curve of each breast. The light touch was hot, I had needed his hands on me for so long. He roughly jerked down my bra to my waist, using it to pull me onto his lap and his mouth clamped around my nipple. Hard.

Without a thought, laced my fingers around his neck. He jerked me back by my elbows. "Did I say you could touch me?"

"Sir, forgive me..." my smile was less sorry and more coy.

"First and only warning, Kitten," he gave me a push off of his lap onto the couch, standing up. "Get naked, now. Leave on the shoes, however."

I spun my bra around my stomach, unfastening it and tossing it aside. I shifted my weight so I could slide my thong off until, "On second thought, I think you should leave that on too." I looked up at him questioningly. His face was serious and stern...and undeniably sexy. "I didn't give you permission to look at me. No more warnings."

"Yes, Sir," I sighed, looking back down to the floor.

He stood there, looking me over for what felt like an eternity, his hands in his pockets...still with that calculating look on his face. The corner of his mouth curved up, but just barely, I'm sure he thought I didn't take notice. "Get on your knees," he pointed to a spot on the floor in front of him.

I did as I was told, kneeling down, my eyes once again focused on those shiny black Versaces.

"Now, you may look at me, Kitten," his voice was sweet, but specious. I raised my head to look at him, his hand lightly stroked my cheek, trailing down to my lower lip, tracing over it with his thumb. I knew I would get scorned for it, but I parted my lips, taking his thumb completely into my mouth and gently sucking.

"Kitten, tsk," he spoke low. I looked up at him, his face was still serious as he pulled his hand away.

"Sorry, Sir." Part of me was sorry, part of me wasn't.

"Eyes on the floor, Kitten." He gruffly shoved his hands into his pockets, walking away, leaving me there on my knees. I knew better than to move. This wasn't his punishment for me though. My punishment would be much worse.

I keep my eyes focused on the floor though I could hear him pouring himself another drink by the wet bar.

"You remember our first night together, Kitten?" He didn't give me time (or permission to answer). "I didn't know what to expect from you. You seemed so pure. So innocent. So meek. I think that's what drew me to you. I mean, yes, you're beautiful. Your tits are amazing. You're brilliant. But, you yield yourself to me, without being desperate or needy or clingy...you do it almost as if it was...your nature. I don't have control over a lot of aspects of my life...fly here, travel there, do this shoot, do this con, but when I come back to you...you give me exactly what I need." I heard him set his glass down. "Now, what shall I do to that beautiful body of yours tonight?" His voice was now thick and dark.

"Anything you'd like to, Sir," I meekly whispered. He hadn't given me permission to speak.

"I have some things upstairs I need to see about, and I expect you to stay still until I return, understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good girl," I heard him walk past me, his pants legs rustling, then his shoes were clacking on the marble stairs.

I sat on my knees, eyes on the floor, my breathing labored in anticipation. It felt like I had been sitting there for a century. He kept me waiting because he knew that he could, he knew that he owned me once my collar was on.

"Ah, there's my good girl," his voice had a trace of a smile in it, he was making his way downstairs. _Whoosh_. _Crack_. The flogger. "Tell me, Kitten, are you ready for some delicious agony?"

My cunt clenched hard and my mouth went nearly dry, "Y-yes, Sir." I suddenly felt euphorically lightheaded.

"Very good, my love. Get on your hands and knees like the dirty little Minx that you are. Put that beautiful ass up."

I hated that I couldn't make eye contact with him. Maybe it was for the better. Just looking up at him as he was getting ready to deliver something so intensely erotic, it would've made holding my orgasm that much harder. I got into position.

I felt the tail of the flogger barely tickling my bottom, "What did Kitten do to earn this punishment?" he asked.

"I did not ask permission to touch you, Sir," I was trying not to sound too giddy, but my insides was buzzing with excitement.

"Yes. Such a bad girl. I think 3 strikes should do it," he continued to tickle my ass with the tails. "You count them, loud so I can hear."

Moments passed and the anticipation grew in my belly, until without warning, the first strike cut into my plump rear. I sucked in my bottom lip.

"Kitten?"

"One! Sir!" My nails dug into the shag rug.

Without skipping a beat, the tails caught the damp fabric of my thong, stinging against my wet lips, "Two! Sir!"

I could feel the flesh turning hot and welting and his struck me one last time under my ass cheeks, "Three! Sir!" My whole body was shaking. I was in limbo between crying and moaning. The flogger landed beside me on the floor.

I heard the couch creak, "Get up. Come. Lay over my lap."

Was he going to spank me now? He really was merciless tonight. I didn't protest, though. I had my safeword. I wasn't ready to use it yet. I approached him on two shaky legs, as he took my hand, guiding me over his lap. My stomach pressed against his thighs, the ends of my hair dangling to the floor, he began caressing the hot flesh of my bottom.

"Just checking in, my love...are you alright?" It was Norman now. "It's been a while, maybe I started out too harshly."

"I've never been better," I looked back at him and smiled. "I want you to enjoy yourself. I want you to enjoy me."

"Very well, Kitten," he smirked. He was back to Sir. I looked back down to the floor.

His rubbing become rougher, he was kneading the flesh of my ass, before sliding his fingers over the damp fabric of my thong.

I moaned, pushing my ass up a bit, wanting so badly for him to slide his fingers into me. He did, for just a second, causing me to let out a very frustrated cry.

"Oh, did my Kitten like that?" he asked, once again rubbing the burning flesh he had just whipped.

"Yes, Sir," I groaned, my cunt was aching.

"Why, Kitten?"

I thought for a moment. Tonight was about him. About his pleasure. "Because I think you like it, Sir. You like feeling how wet I am for you."

His hand stroked through my raven locks, "Good girl." His hand then trailed down my spine, back down to the black thong. He cupped me, rubbing in harsh circles, his middle finger placing pressure on my clit.

I wriggled in his lap but he scolded, "Stay still, Kitten, or I will stop."

I nodded, too frustrated and tense until he slid in his fingers under the fabric, using his middle finger to spread around my wetness, then parting my folds. He sank two fingers as far as he could inside me.

"Oh, f-fuck," I stammered, craning my neck up in pleasure. I clenched hard around his fingers, never wanting them to leave my body. My whole body was hot and trembling.

"Tell Daddy, do you want to come? Like this? On my hand?" His voice was taunting.

"Oh, I'll come any way that you want me to come," I growled. I wanted to come so badly, but I knew he was going to deny me. I bucked against his hand.

He slid his fingers out, as I had expected, "You're going to break your neck thrashing about like this."

"Sir? I'm fine," I was trying not to sound bratty.

"Sit up, in my lap," he said, helping me flip over and rise up. "Look at me."

His hand rubbed my thigh, I wanted so much to lean in and kiss him. I wanted his facial hair to scrub against my face, down my stomach, between my thighs.

"Kitten, you're thinking about an orgasm, no?" His eyes saw right through me.

"Sir, I can't help mysel-" He cut me off.

"What should you be thinking about?" He reached up cupping my chin so I couldn't look away from him.

"Of how to give you pleasure, Sir," I spoke lowly, ashamed I was neglecting my duties as a sub.

He pulled my face barely an inch away from his own, "I love that answer, Kitten. You are a good girl...just a bit distracted tonight. Nothing a little more punishment won't fix. Kiss me."

I leaned in, letting his mouth overtake mine. His tongue was wild, darting in and out of my mouth, his hand making it's way up to my throat and latching on. "Mmm, that pretty little mouth," he hummed, pulling his face from mine. "Face forward," he commanded, helping me shift into the reverse cowgirl position. His hand stayed closed around my neck while his other reached down into my panties. His finger went right for my clit, his motions were relentless. I glanced down at his big hand shoved into the sheer black fabric, I could've came right then if he would have given me permission.

"Oh, Sir, please, please, let me come!" The words sprang from my mouth without control, I needed to orgasm so badly.

He leaned into my ear, "Not just yet, Kitten. You are mine tonight. Mine. In any way that I please."

"I am yours, Sir," I reiterated. My body shuddered as he slid his finger up and down my clit, then withdrawing. I let out a defeated whimper.

"Open your mouth," he directed. When I did, he shoved his two fingers into my mouth. "Suck them clean. Taste yourself."

I did as I was told to do. This wasn't the first time he made me taste myself.

"Tell me, do you touch yourself, Kitten?" he asked, pulling his fingers from my lips.

"I do, Sir."

"And who do you think of when touching yourself?" he teased.

"You, Sir," my body quivered.

"Every time?" His fingertips caressed over my breasts.

"Every time, Sir," I replied, his fingers began twisting my nipple.

"Liar," he gave my nipple a pinch. "Tell me the truth." He didn't release the vice on my nipple.

"I-I think about...other men...only sometimes-"

"Like who?" he released my nipple, continuing his light caress across my breasts.

"Like, uh, like Sean...Andy...in a threesome with you-" he didn't let me finish as he let out a wicked chuckle.

"Oh, Kitten, you are mine. It's cute that you fantasize about it, though...I can't share you, however. This sweet little cunt is all mine."

"I've also thought about other women," I felt my cheeks turn pink.

His breath hitched, "Oh? Tell me, Kitten." He reached around my rib cage, shifting me around so I was flat on my back on the couch, with him hovering over me.

"I, um, I.." It was harder to confess these things with his eyes looking into mine. "I've thought about me, you, and another woman. Doing things with her while you watch, you enjoying us both at the same time-"

"Things?" He smiled, amused. "You'll have to be more specific."

"I wonder what it'd be like to have a girl eat me out, and what it's like to go down on a girl," my face was bright red at this point. He knew I was bi-curious but it wasn't something we often discussed.

"Mmm, that sounds delightful...however, I don't think it'd be fair to deny you a threesome with another man and allowing for my pleasure of two women. But, Kitten, if you ever get the chance and find the right girl to be your first, I want you to do it. And if you insist I be there to...observe, I'd happily oblige," he smiled, leaning down to peck my lips.

"All I want is you, Sir...fantasies are fantasies, you're here now," I looked into his eyes, totally sincere.

"You're amazing," he kissed me again, pressing his body to mine. I felt his hard cock brush against me through his clothes. "Back to business, Kitten," he growled, slapping my pussy, causing me to let out a yelp. His hand trailed back up my body, finding it's way to my neck again, giving just enough pressure to allow me to still breathe. He slapped between my legs one more time, I bit down on my bottom lip.

"Thank you, Sir," I murmured, remembering my role. My body was aching again.

"Go upstairs, I'll be up in a moment," he said, lifting off of me.

 


	2. Chapter 2

I kicked off my Manolos as I reached the loft, the king-sized bed was decorated in grey linens and black silk, with a round, sheer canopy flowing down alongside it from the ceiling. There was a large marble vanity in the corner and a long, elegant bench at the foot of the bed. I smiled, running and jumping onto the bed like an excited teenager.

I felt a warm hand on the back of my neck, "Face forward, Kitten," he told me as his slipped a blindfold over my eyes. Tying the blindfold, he tangled his fingers into my hair, giving it a hard tug, "Do you know what's about to happen?" His voice was husky.

"No, Sir," my stomach was in knots.

"Hands behind your back, now," he whispered into my ear. I weaved my hands together at the small of my back as he began wrapping silk rope around my wrists. "Now, I would like for you to stand, I will guide you where you are wanted," he said, wrapping his arm around my waist. I took a few short steps before I was bent over a surface. It must be the vanity. I could feel the cool marble pressing against the tender flesh of my nipples. "Kitten, remember your safeword. This is going to be...hm...intense."

I swallowed hard. Was it going to be pleasure or pain?

My ears picked up the a light whirring sound, "Oh, God," I panted.

"I take it you know what I have in hand?" His voice was so bemused, I could've punched him for being so smug.

"I do, Sir," I gulped. It was the wand massager with the rotating head. I was powerless against it.

"Remember, you cannot come without permission," he reminded me. I felt his firm hand pressing against the small of my back to hold me in place...little did he know it was a futile effort. He yanked my thong, hard, ripping the delicate fabric at the seams. "Now, spread your legs."

I spread my legs as much as I could being pressed against the vanity. Suddenly a jolt of electricity went through me as his hand came down hard across my ass.

"Oh, you are in for a treat, Kitten," he brought down another punishing slap.

"Thank you, Sir!" I cried out.

Anticipating another spanking, I felt the rotating head between my legs, immediately turning my body into jello. I couldn't speak, I was nearly biting through my lips. My hips wriggled, trying to lose contact with the wand, I felt like I couldn't handle it.

"Hold still, Kitten," he gave my backside another slap. "Be a good girl and I will allow you to come."

"Oh, please! Please, Sir!" I felt tears forming in my eyes. The pleasure was too much. The head spun over my clit as his fingers slipped in and out of my very wet pussy. My body was covered in sweat.

"Do you want to come that badly, Kitten?"

"Sir!" I sobbed. "Please, I need to!" My body was violently shaking as his fingers pumped in and out of me, he switched the frequency up on the massager. It was unbearable. I screamed out as I felt my insides give way, I slumped down, knees buckling beneath me. Unable to catch myself due to my bonds, he held me up by wrapping his arms around my rib cage. He pushed a few sweaty strands of hair from my face, my back to his chest.

"How was that, my love?" he whispered into my ear, his words sweet and caring.

"It was...it was...incredible. Thank you, Sir...thank you..." I was nearly out of breath.

"Kitten, you forgot the most important thing, I'm afraid," his voice was mockingly sympathetic.

"Sir?"

"You didn't ask permission," he chided. He drug my liquid-like body to the bed, pushing me forward. "Oh, Kitten," he sighed.

Of course I couldn't see what he was about to use on me, but the swift, hard smack against my ass told me it was the leather paddle. He continued for four more pops. He gathered my hair into a ponytail, pulling hard, pulling my head back, "What do we say?"

"T-thank you, Sir," I mustered. "Thank you for correcting me."

"Good girl. I'll give you a moment to collect yourself," he said, untying my wrists and undoing my blindfold.

* * *

I laid on my back, staring up at the canopy of the bed, finding hidden objects in the filgree design of the ceiling.

"Shall we continue?" he asked, walking to the bed from the bathroom. He had removed his shirt, finally. How I wanted him to take of his pants and fuck me through the mattress.

"Yes, Sir," I said, propping myself up on my elbows. "How do you want me, Sir?"

"Just lay back," he smiled deviously.

I lay back, feeling him pushing my knees apart.

"Oh, just as pretty as the last time.  Now, Kitten, I expect you to remain silent," he stroked my labia softly as I tried to hold in a moan.

I felt his tongue against my slit, working slowly up to my clit.  Painfully slow, I cupped my hand over my mouth trying not to cry out.  The tip of his tongue found my over-sensitized nub, he flicked over it several times...causing my to bite down on my fingers.  His thumb pushed into me, putting downward pressure with his tongue still teasing me.

I tried so hard, but a muffled "Mmmph!!!" slipped past my hand.

He stopped his motions. "What was that?" he asked, raising his head.

I looked down at him and shook my head.

"You must want something more, then?" There was that wicked grin again.

"Sir! Please-"

"Shhh, Kitten," he licked the corner of his mouth. "Lie back."

I put my back to the mattress again, almost on the verge of tears from my frustration until he began stroking my cunt again with his tongue. I placed both palms over my eyes and bit both my lips closed.  Then, bam, there was something large and thick being pushed into me.  It wasn't him.  He was wonderfully endowed, but this had little ripples.  It glided in and out of me as his tongue worked my clit.  I ran my hands up into my hair, wanting to rip it out.  I could feel the inside of my lips bleeding.

He removed his tongue, "Just ask for permission. Ask nicely."

My fingers were tangled into my hair, I gasped for breath to speak, "S-sir, s-s-sir, fuck! Please! I need to come! Please, Sir!"

He gave my clit a hard pinch causing me to jerk upright, he glared at me...I knew by now I looked a mess.  My hair a matted mess, my face red and sweaty, "I said ask nicely. Cursing is not nice."  He reached up, wrapping his hand around my throat.

"Please, my Sir, I beg you to let me come...I may not be able to handle it if I don't," I admitted almost shamefully.

He stopped all together, withdrawing the dildo. "Sweetheart, are you going to sub-drop? That's not my intention tonight. Where are we? Green, yellow, red?"  His face was sincere and concerned.

I smiled, I loved him so.  "I'm still green, babe.  It's just been months since I've had this much...stimulation," I grinned.

"Okay, you let me know if we hit yellow or red," he bowed his head in question.

"Yes...Sir," I licked my top lip, letting him know I was ready to continue.

"You're being very greedy with your orgasms tonight, Kitten," he pushed up, balancing himself on his knees. He reached into the pocket of his trousers, pulling out two nipples clamps that looked like little pink bows. He handed them to me, "Put these on, you greedy little slut."

I smiled, taking them from him, and clipping one onto my right nipple.  It wasn't painful, it wasn't pleasurable, it was somewhere in-between.  I let out a little gasp as I clamped the other one on.

"Good girl," he smiled, reaching into his pants to adjust his very noticeable hard-on. "On your belly. Ass up."

"Yes, Sir," I purred, leaving my upper body flat to the mattress and putting my bottom up.

"Are you my little slut, Kitten?" _Plop_. The leather paddle bit my skin.

"Yes! Yes, Sir!" I panted into the sheets.

"Say it," he growled, paddling me harder.

"I'm your slut, Sir! Yours!" I cried out, my fingernails digging into the Egyptian cotton.

"Yes, you are!"

I felt the paddle drop onto the bed, as he started using his hand, "I love the way your ass bounces with each hit," his voice was raspy with want.  I knew it wouldn't be much longer before he would dive into me.

My whole body was on fire, every pore dripping with sweat. The pain and pleasure of it all was wonderful.  Finally, the spanking ended.  I felt some jostling behind me. He collapsed on the bed beside of me, his stray strands of hair plastered to his forehead, his cheeks flushed, his pants finally removed.  Just him in his boxers.  It was a beautiful sight.  I rolled onto my side, looking at him coyly.

"Play with your breasts," he said, slipping his hand into his boxers.

I didn't speak, I just held his eyes with my own, while I reached down, stroking my fingertips over my painfully erect nipples pinched between the clamps. He bit down on his bottom lip, stroking himself.

"I love watching you, Sir," I said, not getting much of a reaction from him. "But...may I suck you off, Sir?"

"You think I would say no?" He half-laughed.

I wasted no time, climbing on top of him, starting at his neck with sucking, wet kisses, down his chest, down to the hem of his boxers.  I looked up at him, before taking the elastic band into my teeth and pulling.

"You little Minx," he smiled, raising his hips up so I could get him completely exposed.

"Sir, you are my everything.  I love the way you touch me.  The way you control me.  Thank you, Sir," I smiled, grabbing his erection and leaning down to lightly kiss the tip.

I worked him with my hand, at a medium steady pace, alternating a deep suck and a swirl of my tongue.  His hips began to rock, gliding him between my lips.  I removed my mouth, looking up at him and holding his gaze, slowly running the tip of my tongue from the base to the head.

"Oh, Kitten," he panted.

I took him completely back into my mouth as both of his hands tangled into my hair.  Holding on me to me, thrusting in and out, deep enough to nearly gag me. Finally, he jerked my head upward, cupped into both hands, "Get on my cock, right now," he hissed.

I slithered back up his body, aligning his wide tip with my dripping cunt.  My body opened happily, every inch of my lower body was tense...ready for release.  He slipped in hard and fast.  His hands gripped tightly onto my thighs.

"F-fuck, Kitten, oh, fuck, your pussy is perfect," he moaned.

Leaning down, bracing myself onto those magnificent shoulders, I began to ride him as hard as I could.  He stretched his neck, licking the small skin of my nipple that was exposed from the clamp. 

"Oh, Sir, you don't know how long I've been waiting for...been dreaming about this...your time away is torture," I panted hard, shuffling my head, trying to keep my long hair from dangling into my face.

He quickly flipped onto my back, gripping the iron headboard for support, he began slamming into me.  I attempted to match his every move with the roll of my hips, trying to feel every inch of him inside me.

My fingernails dug into his ass, as he roughly grabbed one of my hands, shoving it over my pussy. "Touch yourself," he commanded, almost inaudibly between his thrusts.

The feeling of his thickness stretching me was incredible, as I rubbed my clit vigorously with my fingertips, my body tensing in preparation of my release.

"Sir, sir...I'm going to come, I'm not going to be able to stop it," I said behind clenched teeth.

And there it was...flashes of light, my whole body exploding and dissipating into a nirvana of sensations.

He wasn't long after me, pushing in deep, almost too deep, my pussy still clenching and spasming around him as he let out a guttural grunt. The pulsing of his cock made my whole body break into chills.  There was no sound but heartbeats and panting for breath.

His body went limp on top of me, his nose nuzzled against my neck. "My love, how are you?"

"Sore," I whispered, "but very pleased.  Very happy."

"It's been months since I've felt so at home," he whispered back, his goatee tickling my skin with every word.

"Me too, baby," I reached up to stroke his sweat-soaked hair.

"I'm going to run you a bubble bath, order some gelato from room service, and let you rest...because I haven't had my fill of you, yet.  You need to re-energize for tomorrow," he caught my earlobe between his teeth.

I let out a small moan. "I wouldn't spend my weekend any other way, Sir."

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The day had been a long, tedious one. He had an interview to do, a photo shoot, and a Twitter Q&A. I tagged along, not really wanting to, I always felt a bit out of place. Plus, we had to keep any PDA to a minimum in the Atlanta daylight. We knew how these things went, the way they usually go with all attractive male celebrities...there were paparazzos chomping at the bit to get a shot of Reedus with his "new, young fling."

* * *

  
He was in a hurry, again.  
I struggled to keep up with him from the St. Regis parking garage to the elevator shaft. At least this time I was in sneakers and not 4 inch Manolos. His grip was tight on my hand as he pulled me into the elevator. He leaned up against the farthest wall, I leaned beside him, peering at him from the corner of my eye as the elevator stopped on the first floor. A small, old woman dressed in a fur coat stepped inside with a Whole Foods bag in tow.  
  
"Can you push number 6 for me, please?" she asked sweetly, her curly gray hair dangling in her face.  
  
Norman smiled, "Yes, ma'am," leaning over to push the button.  
  
The lady's eyes cut between us, "You have a very handsome dad, miss," she smiled at me.  
  
I felt my neck and face go beet red, "Uh, er, he's-"  
  
"Yes, I'm her Daddy," Norman smiled dashingly as I held in a chortle of amusement and embarrassment.  
  
"Thank you, he is very handsome," I replied, smiling at the woman then looking down at my feet, biting my lip, still holding in the laughter.

* * *

  
When we finally got to our room, his playfulness had evaporated. Stepping inside, he spun me around by my elbows, pinning me against the doorway with his body.  
  
"And just what were you thinking wearing this," he plucked at my black Bikini Kill t-shirt, "today?"  
  
I drew my eyebrows in confusion for a moment before it dawned on me, "Oh," I smiled. It was the shirt I was wearing when we first met. I will shamefully, or well, not-so-shamefully admit, that yes, we hooked up after our first meeting.  
  
"I remember pulling this shirt off of you, like unwrapping a present...wasn't sure what was inside of it, and I was surprised," he smiled, leaning down to kiss me feverishly.  
  
He broke the kiss, looking over at the clock on the mantle, "I know it's a bit early, only 6:00...but, Kitten, I don't think I can wait until after dinner."  
  
"Sir, I don't think I could wait if I tried," I smiled as his hands trailed down my arms, bracing my wrists against the door.  
  
"Very good," he growled into my ear. He released me, unpinning my body, stepping back, grabbing my hand to lead me to living room.  
  
"Undress, Kitten," he commanded, taking his baseball cap off and tossing it on the couch.  
  
I didn't waste a second, I whipped off my Bikini Kill tee revealing my red bra with black lace edging the cups. I wriggled out of my jeans, revealing the matching red thong.  
  
"Very lovely," he acknowledged. "Now, take your hair down."  
  
I reached up, untangling the long strands from the hair tie and searching for bobby pins. He walked around me, appraising me.  
  
"Did Kitten enjoy her spankings yesterday?" his voice had changed. It was dark and sultry.  
  
"Oh, yes Sir. I did," I smiled. My insides clenching at the memory of it.  
  
He stopped alongside me, reaching his hands up into my newly loosened hair, detangling the rest of it. His fingers ran over my scalp, down the sides of my neck, over my collar bones, "Tell me why you like it, Kitten."  
  
I couldn't concentrate with his fingertips gently gliding over my clavicles, barely dancing at my cleavage. I let out a little moan.  
  
"Speak up," he whispered, his eyes fucking me with that glare he had. His fingertips traced back up to the sides of my neck, over my earlobes, and down again.  
  
My clit throbbed. He knew what looks to give me to just make me incredibly weak, and incredibly wet. Without thinking, I placed my hand over my mound.  
  
He leaned into my ear, his breath hot. "Did I say you could touch it? First warning, Kitten. Now, answer my question."  
  
"I...uh, I..." I licked my lips, my mouth suddenly very dry. I needed him to touch me. It astounded me how short of time it took for me to reach such a state of need and desire. I tried to focus. "The anticipation, the pain, knowing that you like doing it to me," I swallowed. My thoughts were fogging again as he twisted a tendril of my hair between his fingers. He remained silent, I knew he wanted more of an answer from me. "I like feeling...naughty and dirty. I like feeling like I need to be punished."  
  
"Ah," he smiled, releasing my hair, and cupping my elbows into his hands. "So, you like feeling like a bad girl?"  
  
"Yes, Sir. _Your_ bad girl," I gave him a half-smile.  
  
He chuckled before becoming serious again, "Take the bra off." He stood back from me. I hated being free from his touch.  
  
I reached around, unhooking the clasp, letting the straps slid down my arms, the red material falling into the floor. He reached back to me, his thumb gently sliding over my already erect nipple. I loved it when he didn't hesitate to touch me, it let me know he wanted me just as bad as I wanted him.  
  
Pushing my hair over my shoulder, grabbing my waist and pulling me to him, he leaned down and took my nipple into his mouth. I let out a stifled, "Mmm!"  
  
He looked up, smiling, and released me. "You _are_ a bad girl, Kitten."  
  
"Would you rather I was a good girl, Sir?" I asked him. I was hot and breathless under his eyes. My thong was absolutely soaked and I was sure I would burst into flames soon if I didn't have him inside of me. I shut my eyes and tried to count to ten. The height of my arousal was becoming unbearable.  
  
"Questions, questions," he leisurely traced his index finger around my nipple. "You know what a good girl would do?"  
  
"Uh...?" I opened my eyes and looked at him, not sure of what to say.  
  
"What. Would. A. Good. Girl. Do?" he growled, taking my hand and placing it over my wet thong.  
  
"Ask Sir for permission?" I asked, tilting my head to look down at his hand over mine on the most sensitive spot on my body.  
  
"Permission for...?" his smile was devious, his tone was dark.  
  
"To touch myself?" I peered up at him from underneath my lashes.  
  
"Very good," he smiled, kissing my forehead. "Now do it." He left me and sat down on the couch, turning on the fireplace with the remote, and switching off the lamp. The drapes were pulled, just the warm glow of the fireplace and the lights from the upstairs loft illuminated the room.  
  
I swallowed hard, trailing my hand down my stomach, over the silky fabric, barely dipping my fingers inside before, "Not there. Not yet." I looked over at him, his arms draped over the backs of the couch cushions. His face smug. "Play with those gorgeous tits."  
  
I cupped them, my fingers grazing idly over my nipples, having them glide between my fingers as I gently caressed.  
  
"Kitten, imagine me tasting that sweet little clit while you do this, imagine me on my knees in front of you, devouring you," his voice was like honey with thorns hidden inside.  
  
"Oh, Sir, that would be...heaven," I bit the inside of my cheek. "Oh, please..."  
  
"Please?" he asked me. "Please what?"  
  
I wasn't even sure. Did I want him to go down on me? Let me come? I knew he wasn't giving in that easily or that soon. We'd just gotten started.  
  
"Please, let me touch myself, rub my clit..I need to, Sir," I whimpered.  
  
It felt like an eternity as I waited for him to answer, his eyes ran up and down my body several times. He licked his lips and rubbed the scruff on his chin. My pussy ached when he did this. Finally he rose, walking over to me, circling me again. The way a predator circles their prey before they consume them. He stopped behind me, running his hand up my spine, to the nape of my neck, into my hair. He gave me a rough shove, bending me at the waist, my hands planting firmly on the coffee table in front of me. He began massaging my throbbing cunt through the drenched red fabric.  
  
"Oh, Sir, oh my god, Sir...I need...I need..." I panted, my nails vainly pressed against the glass table.  
  
"What? To come? Oh, tonight, you will beg me to stop coming," I could hear the smile in his voice. "Now, here is what I would like you to do, Kitten."  
  
I swallowed hard, not sure I could do anything, my head was dizzy as he let me stand back up straight.  
  
He rested his chin on my shoulder, speaking softly into my ear, "Go up to the loft. Kneel on the bench in front of the bed. Pull this to your knees when you're in position," he said, tugging at my thong.  
  
"Yes, Sir," I whispered.

* * *

  
I knelt on the bench, pushing my thong down, resting my elbows on the bed. My thighs were cool from the trail of moisture my thong had left. I heard him reach the top of the stairs.  
  
"Is this to your liking, Sir?" I asked, looking over my should at him.  
  
"Mmm, yes, Kitten," he raked his teeth over his bottom lip. He walked over to me, his fingers gliding down my spine, over the curve of my ass, and down the inside of my thigh. "Eyes forward, Kitten."  
  
I did as he said. I took in a breath, I wanted him to fuck me so bad. I heard the jingling of his belt buckle. A second later, I felt the leather of the belt coolly sliding over my backside, and then down between my legs. He pulled the leather away.  
  
"So wet already," his voice was amused.  
  
"Because of you Sir," I looked down at the duvet, waiting for his response.  
  
"Ready, Kitten?"  
  
I nodded. Not knowing what to expect, whether it be pleasure or pain...it didn't matter. As long as he was the one delivering it.  
  
The belt connected with my ass, I let out a small yelp. It definitely wasn't a love tap. It burned.  
  
"Too hard?"  
  
"No, Sir," I wasn't lying but I wasn't being 100% truthful either. We had just started. I had to build up my tolerance. Not to mention, my bottom was still a bit sore from the previous night.  
  
"Good girl," he replied. Another blow, definitely a bit harder than the last.  
  
I yelped, louder this time, a combination sound of enjoyment and pain. He clicked his tongue.  
  
"You're going to have to quiet down, Kitten," he chided. "Understand?" He asked before bringing the belt down again.  
  
"Fuck!" I let out, before burying my face into the duvet. That was a punishment strike. There was a difference.  
  
"If you can't be quiet, I will gag you," he warned, his voice stern.  
  
"Of course, Sir. Forgive me," I reached up, pushing a sweaty strand of hair away from my face.  
  
He smoothed his hand over my red, welted skin. His fingers gently teasing between my cheeks. I bit my lip as they slipped down into my wetness, skimming my folds.  
  
"Was that good for you?"  
  
"Sir, yes...yes,"I moaned, rocking my hips, urging his fingers to continue.  
  
"Do you need another spanking, Kitten?" His middle finger pushed inside of me. I heard his breath hitch as I tightened myself around his finger. "I think you may need another."  
  
"Sir, please don't stop what you're doing, oh, please," I cupped my face into my hands, holding back my pleas.  
  
"Since you asked nicely," he began fucking me eagerly with his middle and ring fingers. Curling them inside me, making my legs tremble, my release just barely in reach. Then suddenly he stopped, his hand just rested inside of me.  
  
"God!" I growled in frustration, pounding my fist on the bed.  
  
His hand gave my ass cheek a fearsome blow and I cupped my hand over my mouth to hold back a cry.  
  
"I told you to keep quiet," he pulled his fingers away from me. He pushed his hand down on the small of my back, making my body straighten slightly. He jerked my thong off in one swift motion. His hand walked up my spine, before grabbing my hair and yanking my upright. He shoved the wet thong against my mouth. "I'm going to keep you quiet, open your mouth." I did as my Sir requested, feeling the wet thong cram into my mouth. I felt so dirty, so depraved. I loved it. He knew it, I could tell by what he said next: "Bend over you nasty little slut, and take your punishment."  
  
He spanked me again with is bare hand. I groaned behind the wet fabric. Suddenly his fingers found their way inside of me again. I began bucking wildly against his hand, wanting so much to come.  
  
"Not yet, Kitten," he stopped his motions, withdrawing completely.  
  
My body felt like one huge cramp. Everything ached. My insides, my outsides. My cunt. My legs. Everything.

I felt his hair tickle my against my ass, he gave my two very wet lips a long, hot kiss.

I pushed myself against his mouth, wanting him to delve his tongue inside of me.

He smacked my ass, stopping my movement. "Don't tell me what to do."

He knew me too well, even when I couldn't speak.  I nodded, reluctantly.  
  
"Get up on the bed, on all fours," he commanded.  
  
I crawled from the bench, onto the bed. I was hoping he was going to finish me off. I couldn't handle much more. My needs and wants were still heightened from last night. I needed to come. I trembled, in position, breathing hard through my nose. I heard the rustling of his clothes behind me. I felt the mattress move, his hands grasping my hips and pulling me back. I felt the tip of his cock glide up and down my slick, swollen slit. He nudged my clitoris and I tried to push back onto him, but his hand stopped me.  
  
"Listen, Kitten. I am going to fuck you," he barely pushed inside of me, my nails dug into the sheets. "And I will let you come. But only when I say so."  
  
I whimpered and nodded. He was merciful this evening.  
  
He pushed into me slowly, I groaned, pushing back. He pulled out entirely. "Kitten, I'm going to take my time."  
  
I felt defeated, my forehead rested on the bed.  
  
He pushed into me, halfway. I swallowed hard, trying not to push back on him. He pulled out yet again. I could've cried.  
  
Suddely, his hand wrapped around my throat, pulling me up and flush against his body. He buried himself in me so deep, I gasped, causing the thong to fall from my mouth. If his knees hadn't been under my bottom, supporting me, I would've just fallen over.  
  
"You want me to stop?" He wasn't teasing, his hand still barely putting pressure around my windpipe.  
  
"No, Sir, no, please, no," my head was floating, my mouth was dried out with the red polyester that had been stuffed into it.  
  
"Are you sure, Kitten?" His grip became a bit firmer around my neck.  
  
"I promise, Sir, please..." I restrained myself from bouncing up and down on his lap. I was becoming bratty and impatient, "Norman, I'm fine! Fucking fuck me!"  
  
He released my throat, pushing me forward, my body flat against the mattress, as he began slapping my ass over and over again. He growled, "I will fuck you until you're begging me to stop!" He jerked my thighs wide open and I held my breath as he pounded hard into me, fully withdrawing and slamming in again. He slithered his hand into the small crack between my body and the bed, reaching around and seeking out my clit. He found it, and my body became cold with sweat against my hot skin. I panted in time to his punishing thrusts, until I couldn't catch my breath any longer. I could feel my orgasm on the edge, I sprinted toward the peak, making breathless, whiny, garbled sounds.  
  
"Tell me, Kitten. Tell me what it is you're going to do," he hissed into my ear.  
  
I felt like someone, something else, had taken over my body, like I was watching myself from a distance being mercilessly fucked, as I screamed, "I'm coming!" He pushed as far into me as he could possibly go, his hands finding my wrists and pushing them down hard into the mattress. My whole body shook. My head spun with exhaustion, my whole body heated with primal, sexual response.  
  
His lips trailed up my spine, "I love feeling you come on my cock. Let's go again, shall we?" He pulled out, flipping me onto my back. He pinched my clit between his thumb and forefinger and held it. He slipped his head back into me. "Well?"  
  
I struggled to formulate words, my throat dry and raw, "Yes, Sir!"  
  
He pushed hard into me again, the gentle curve of his cock right against my g-spot.  
  
"Oh, right there...oh, fuck, yes," I murmured, trying to grasp that next orgasm.  
  
He released my clit, and grabbed my ankles, throwing them over his shoulders. My muscles clenched, holding his cock tight against that bundle of nerves. He reached back down, clamping my clit again with his fingers, and that's all it took. I came hard, sobbing.  
  
"Oh, one more time, Kitten?" he mused.  
  
I couldn't take anymore, I realized what he meant by me begging to stop coming. "No, Sir, please, I don't think I can," my heart pounded inside of my ears.  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, then," he tossed a pillow onto the floor. "Get off the bed and onto your knees," he commanded, pushing off of me.  
  
I threw my legs over the side of the bed, trying to get my barrens. I rose on my two quivering legs, and did as I had been instructed. I knelt on the pillow, and looked up at him and he stood over me, his hard-on eye-level to me.  
  
"You only came twice, Kitten," he lectured.  
  
"I did, Sir, but it was...intense," I licked my lips, looking at the satiny skin of his cock.  
  
"Oh, well, you are in trouble now," he reached down, pushing a stray strand of hair behind my ear as I licked the slit on his tip. "Because nothing gives me more pleasure than making you come...over and over and over again...never stopping until you are screaming, in tears, begging me, beating me to stop."  
  
"Oh, Sir, that sounds divine...as long as you don't expect me to function after," I smiled, my insides humming with the idea of what coming one more time could've done to me.  
  
I took him in my fist and pumped his length, slowly. I wet my lips and leaned forward to take his head into my mouth. His hand fell on my head, gently massaging through my masses of brown waves. I encircled him with my tongue, sliding between the ridge of skin, I sucked, moving back and forth. He groaned, his hips rocking just slightly in time to my mouth moving on him. Then I went all in, taking him as deeply as I could. I faintly raked the nails of my unoccupied hand down the back of his thigh and sucked on him slowly, my tongue going around and around. I looked up at him, his eyes were still open looking at me, his chest rising and falling more rapid than normal. I loved how he looked, and I knew there was nothing more he could be thinking about than the pleasure I was giving him.  
  
Slowly and steadily, I kept my hand stroking, applying gentle pressure, my lips sliding over him as far as I could. His grip in my hair tightened, and I knew he wouldn't be much longer. I sped up my efforts, glancing up at him, this time his eyes were closed and his head tilted back.  
  
"Oh, fuck," he breathlessly whispered before his cock jerked and a burst hit the back of my throat.  
  
It took me a moment to react and swallow, but I did, again and again, before I released him. He let go of my hair, pulling me up by my elbows.  
  
"That was amazing," he buried his face into the curve of my neck, kissing and sucking.  
  
"You are very welcome, Sir," I giggled.  
  
He released me, stepping over the nightstand, pouring me a fresh glass of Moet, "Here, darling," he handed it to me. The bubbles felt sublime going down.  
  
He sat down on the bed for moment, before falling back, "I am spent, my love."  
  
"I think my ass is spent," I said, cautiously sitting down beside him.  
  
"Sorry," he sheepishly grinned.  
  
"Never be sorry, I love it," I leaned down to peck his lips.  
  
"I love you," he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend had ended.  My bottom sorer than ever.  It was a long 5 days before we could be together again, they didn't seem as tedious with all of the texting, skyping...all the dirty pictures and racy sexts, however.  It was still hard being away from his touch.

* * *

I let myself into our new room at St. Regis, thankful the paparazzos hadn't discovered our new meeting spot. 

I found the bedroom, accompanied by a large sitting room, all done up with dusty blue walls and gilded crown molding; the bed was decorated in a tarnished-silver duvet.  Dark, sapphire curtains created a waterfall from a bed crown behind the padded, velvet headboard.  There was another padded bench at the foot of the bed, and view of the Georgia mountains from the windows.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, "There's a present in the top drawer of the dresser. Put it on. N" the text read.

I excitedly stepped up to the dresser, carefully sliding out the drawer.  There were red Louboutins and black thigh highs with a seam running up the back placed carefully inside. I smiled, pulling out a new Agent Provocateur body harness attached to a lovely black, low-rise bikini panty that was hidden inside a tissue wrapped box.  And a black box, inside of it a new collar...a lovely diamante piece that looked more like an extravagant choker than a collar.  I smiled, shrugged, and did as he had instructed me to do.

After dressing appropriately for the evening, I dimmed the lights of the bedroom, and lay across the foot of the bed, my stomach in knots.  I ached at the thought of having to wait one more moment for him.

I heard the creaking of the door in the foyer and listened to his footsteps in the entry hall. I bit my lip, resisting the urge to touch myself.  I listened as he moved methodically from room to room, giving himself a tour of our new suite.  I growled to myself, it was so like him, to have me here waiting after no physical contact all week. He knew he was torturing me. 

When he finally entered the room, his ubiety electrified the room. The smell of his cologne, the sound of his pants legs rustling with each step.  I wanted to reach out to him, but like a good sub, I climbed from the bed and onto the floor, going down to my knees.  I was so ready for his touch as he walked towards me, his boots and jeans coming into my view.

"Kitten, how nice of you...all ready for me," his voice sounded a bit rougher than usual.  I assumed it had been a long, hard week in the Georgia heat filming. I sat silently, knowing I hadn't been invited to move or speak.

He reached down, brushing my cheek, "It's been a long week, my love, hasn't it?"

"You have no idea, Sir," I answered enthusiastically.

"Look at me, Kitten..." he cupped my chin, lifting my head.

I let out a gasp, "Baby, your eye!" His beautiful blue eye was circled with purple and greenish-yellow skin.

He chuckled, cupping over his eye, "Damn crossbow."

"Oh, Norman, what can I do? Do you need ice?" I began to get up.

"No," he said firmly, stopping me with his hand.  "I just need you to be a good girl.  I have a lot of...frustrations tonight."

My body shuddered, "Yes, Sir. Anything I can do to make you feel better, I will do it."

"Good," he smiled reaching his hand down to me, "come with me."

I reached for his hand as he steered me to the sitting room, pushing me down onto a high-backed, armless chair.  He plopped down onto a plush armchair directly across from me, his rolling luggage next to him.

"Put one leg on each side of the chair," he commanded.

I smiled, spreading my legs as far as they would go, "Like this?"

"Yes...now, circle your clit outside of your panties," his postured relaxed into the chair.

I did as my Sir instructed, and even though I wasn't touching my skin, my most intimate flesh for strained for attention beneath the silky fabric.  I wasn't at all shocked about how turned on I already was, considering I had been waiting for his arrival all day. 

"How are you feeling, Kitten?" He stroked his goatee...one of the motions he did that turned me on incredulously.

"Mm...like if you touched me right now, I might explode," I panted, continuing my motions over the black panties.

"Well, soon enough. Surely you don't mind if I unpack?" There was that wicked smile.

"Unpack?!" I blurted out, stopping my strumming.

"Patience. You little brat, you don't know what you have coming your way tonight," he bared his teeth like an angry wolf.

"Forgive me, Sir...I'm just so ready to be fucked," I slid my hand back down to my clit. "Would you like for me to continue?"

"You can, but if you come, then your punishment will be even more severe." He leaned over, unzipping his suitcase.  The first object he pulled out was the paddle, he caressed it on his palm. He continued, taking out a set of 4 leather cuffs chained together in a X, followed by the flogger.  He held it in his hand, then brought it down on his thigh, "Mmm, can't what to redden that gorgeous ass of yours," he smiled sweetly.  My breath hitched.  "You know your limits, you know your words." I nodded. He continued to unpack; a wand massager, a collapsible spreader bar, a strip of fabric, a small silver vibrator, a glass dildo, and a butt plug that looked like a diamond.  He carefully lined the items up side-by-side on the coffee table.  He stood up, folding his arms across his chest, looking me over...my legs spread, the wetness of my underwear visible...and he hadn't even touched me yet.

"There's something I need to take care of, or else this is going to be a short night," he smiled, reaching down to unbuckle his belt.

"Please tell me it includes fucking me," I purred.

He grabbed a fistful of my hair, and gave it a harsh tug, "I"m not fucking you until you're good and ready."

"I am ready!" I whined and he popped my cheek with his other hand. It shocked me, all the way down to my aching pussy.

"Just who do you think you are this evening, Kitten?"  His tone was almost dangerous.

"I'm sorry, Sir," I said, side-eyeing to the cheek he slapped.  I didn't want to rub it and make him think he had hurt me because I had liked it.

He released my hair, and unzipped his fly.  He pulled out his cock and my mouth opened unconsciously.

"What a good girl...an automatic reaction like that," his smile was genuine, "What more could a man want?"  He began stroking himself.

"I just really love your cock, Sir," I smiled up at him, gnawing my bottom lip.

He pushed my hair back from my face with his free hand, and placed his shaft over my open mouth.  I offered out my tongue before he stopped me.

"No, no," he chided.  "Did Kitten get permission?"

I whimpered.  I wanted to taste him so badly.  I wanted to watch his eyes roll into the back of his head.

He traced his fingers down my throat, between my breasts, around my nipple.  Every part of me clenched.  It was so hard not to take him completely into my mouth. "I think I'm growing more impatient than you are," he sighed.  "Do you know what that means?"

I nodded.  I knew.  Damn him.

"I am going to come, Kitten.  But you...you are not," he gave me a phony sad face before tapping my nose with his index finger.

I wanted to kill him for being so cruel.

With one hand on the back of my head and the other on his erection, he pushed past my lips.  I wanted to dive right in, sucking, but I didn't...not without Sir's permission. His hand on the back of my head pressed forward gently.

"I wonder how much of me you can really take..."

I opened my throat as much as I could and mentally disregarded my gag reflex as I took in as much of him as I could.

"Oh fuck, Kitten," his fingers threaded through my dark hair, pulling me to and fro with easy pressure. "This is what dreams are made of," he panted.

His enjoyment filled me with ecstasy. I loved pleasing him more than anything; getting him off got me off.  I breathed hard through my nose, groaning around his hard flesh.  I had no doubt that he wouldn't last much longer.  I allowed him to continue to push my head back and forth, flicking my tongue when I could, and taking delight in every rough, panting moan he made.  I felt my own insides tensing at the thought of him getting so much pleasure from me, mindlessly reaching down to strum my clit.

"Stop," he pushed me away, tucking his penis back into his boxers. "You impatient little slut," he growled, jerking me up by my elbow. "Go to the bed, and bend over, feet firm on the floor."

I did as I was told, without a word, and leaned over the high bed.  My feet barely stayed on the floor, even in my heels.

"You know what you're in for?" He asked as he stood behind me, hooking his fingers across the back of my panties, pulling them upward, putting unbearable pressure against my overly sensitive flesh.

"Punishment, Sir." I answered him matter-of-factually.

"Which punishment should Kitten get?" he asked, letting go of my undies.

"Death by fucking?" I joked.

"Most certainly not...right now," there was a little amusement in voice.

I turned my head to watch him as he walked over to the coffee table, picking up the paddle. "Well?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yes, Sir."

"Hands," he demanded, as I put them behind my back, he held them down against me.  "You count them."  The material of his jeans was brushing the outside of my thigh, he was so close but so far.

"One!" I gasped at the first strike of the paddle. He was relentless as four more blows came one right after the other.  He released my wrists, but kept me pushed down to the bed.

"Who is going to behave for Daddy?" he asked, his voice dark.

"I am, Sir," I said, my voice shaking from the adrenaline.

"Good, now get up on the bed, on your stomach, feet up. Take those panties off."

I did as I was instructed, my ass stinging as I moved around, unhooking the panties from my body harness.  He was back in the sitting area, gathering more toys from the table.

"Put your feet up," he told me and I as I did, he placed the leather cuffs around my ankles, the connected the other two to my wrists. I was rendered completely immobile, the chain not much longer than maybe 12 inches. I was vulnerable and exposed to him.

He slid two fingers into my cunt, and I gasped, "Oh gah...oh, thank you, Sir."

He moved them in and out slowly, "You know what will make this more intense?"

"Sir?" What was he getting at now...

"You trust me?" He sounded playful.

"Um, yes, Sir..." I was a bit lightheaded and confused until I felt him sliding in the anal plug. My whole lower half tensed until I took in a deep breath, stopping my body from tensing against the intrusion. He thumbed my clit in slow circles until I was panting, begging.

"Now, Kitten, you cannot come just yet.  You had better tell me to stop if you get too close to the edge," he inserted another finger inside me.

"Are your plans for the evening just to torment me?" I pouted.

He rubbed over my g-spot with firm pressure, as I tried to shut my legs, rocking hard against his hand.

"Sir, I'm gonna-" I couldn't even finish the sentence before he pulled his fingers away from me.  "No, Sir, no..." I pleaded.

"You're trying too hard to come, Kitten, I can see right through you."

"Please, Sir," I wet my lips with my tongue.

"Oh, but it's such fun," I could hear the smile in his voice as he tortured my throbbing clit with his thumb once more.  "And you love it."

"Yes, Sir, but I enjoy coming more," I felt like I could cry.  His tortuous circles going around my clit.

"Be careful what you wish for, Kitten," he reminded me.  I thought of our last time together, how he made me come time after time until I couldn't handle it any longer.

The thought of that night brought me even closer to the edge, "I'm not gonna be able to stop...oh, I'm not-"

He quickly stopped his motions on my aching, empty pussy, "Calm down, Kitten. I'm going to give you a moment."

I relaxed completely as he got up from the bed, my legs were still suspended from the weight of my body and the chains connected to the cuffs. My shoulders ached a bit, having my arms behind my back for so long, but I didn't care. I took in a few deep breaths.  My lower half felt so heavy, probably because of the anal plug.  It caused deeper, more shocking sensations to my clit and pussy.  I rolled my hips against the mattress, wanting relief so badly.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Sir asked from behind me.

"Nothing," I said, sounding like a little girl who had been caught with her hand in the candy dish.

His hand came down hard on my ass before I could even anticipate the blow, I buried my face into the mattress to stifle my cry.  I felt his fingers tangle into my hair and pull my head upright.

"You naughty, naughty girl," he growled into my ear, before unfastening my wrists and ankles.

My body sighed in relief, but before I could become accustomed to the freedom, he reached around, flipping me onto my back. He began kneading the sore muscles in my thighs, lightly tracing up to my breasts, and up to my sore shoulders. I closed my eyes and moaned, his large, warm hands felt so good.

"Now, Kitten, what should your punishment be?" He stopped his massage, finding his way back to my dripping wet pussy.  "I need to get out my frustrations, love."

I opened my eyes to look at him hovering over me, and whimpered, unable to speak.

He chuckled, "The flogger it is, then."

I closed my eyes again, imaging him standing over me, his broad shoulders, the way his Minor Threat shirt would rise up and show just a hint of his stomach with every strike, the way his mouth twitched when he did so. When I opened my eyes, there he was.  I began to flip over onto my stomach but he stopped me.

"No, on your back," his eyes were stern.

I nodded, a bit uncertain, but I trusted him.  I laid back.

"Spread your legs."

I did as I was told and before I could even think, the flogger tails caught me right on my vulva.  Pain exploded over every inch of my body and I let out a shriek. I cupped my hand over my mouth. I grew wetter, my cunt betraying the pain I had felt. I shut my legs tight, turning onto my side. He climbed onto the bed, straddling my side. He pushed my head down into the mattress, "Did I fucking say you could close your legs? Huh? Did I?"

"N-no, Sir," I mustered, my lips quivering.  I had never been so close to using my safeword.

He began exploring the side of my neck with his mouth before raising up to pull off his shirt, then he grabbed me by the shoulder, flipping me back onto my back. "Undo my buckle and unzip my fucking pants."

I nodded, reaching up and doing as I was told. When his fly was completely undone, he shimmied his jeans and boxers below his hips, then proceeded to kick them off.  His eyes were seductive, yet angry and strange.  He shoved into me with one brutal thrust.

"Fuck, yes, fu-fuck," I moaned, reeling my hips, forgetting any pain I had felt.

"You've been so fucking bad tonight, Kitten," he pushed into me harder. "Why are you such a fucking brat? Huh?" He cupped my chin, forcing me to look him in the face.  "Fucking. Answer. Me." He slammed into me with each word.

"Oh, Sir, I-I'm not sure," I clawed at his back, my hips bucking wildly.

His strokes became deep, painful, "Not a good enough answer!"

"I'm sorry!" I had tears in my voice, but I didn't feel scared or sad, it was a very unusual feeling.

He withdrew completely, raking slowly over my g-spot then trailing his head over my clit as he did, "What in the world are you crying for?"

"Sir, I don't know, I don't know," I muttered, wiping my eyes.

"Quiet mewling like a baby, grab your ankles, hold your legs open. Wide." He was kneeling in front of me on the bed.

"Yes, Sir," I whispered, reaching down and grabbing each ankle into my shaky hands.

 He wasted no time, diving face first into my wetness.  I felt my legs jerking in my hands.  He was ravenous.

"Sir, I'm going to come," I panted, trying hard to keep hold of my ankles.

He worked his way up over my clit, to my hood, then over my mound, placing hot, sucking kisses all the way up my body before reaching my mouth.  Once his mouth found mine, his cock plunged deep into me again.

"Beg for it, dammit, beg for it," he commanded.

"Please, please, please, don't stop fucking me, don't ever stop fucking me," I whined, wrapping my legs around his middle.

"Oh, you can do better than that," he stopped, resting his throbbing hard-on right outside of my opening.

"Please, put your cock inside me...fuck me with no mercy...make me come until I can't stand it anymore," I pleaded, a tear rolled out of the corner of my eye.

He pushed forward, and I rolled my hips upward, before he pulled away again, "Tsk, tsk...too eager, Kitten."

"No! Norman! Damn you!" I shouted, digging my nails into his thighs.

His hand grasped my throat, "Rethink your words. Do you want to come or not? If you do, you will come when I want you to come."

I sobbed, my chest heaving, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please! Put it back! I won't move! I won't do anything, Sir! I swear! I'll be a good girl for you!"

"Oh my...Kitten, now that is what I'd call proper begging," he grinned.

He pushed back inside of me, and I sighed loudly in relief. It was so hard to contain my movements. He grabbed up behind my knees, pushing them to my chest.

"Look, Kitten, watch my cock fill you up," he instructed.

"Yes, Sir," I meekly whispered, craning my neck so I could see.  The sight of his thickness spreading me made the sensation all the more evocative as he slid into me then carefully withdrew at a tortuously slow pace.

"You like that?" He peered at me from under his lashes.

"Oh, yes. Please, more...please, more...just don't stop," I groaned, watching him disappear inside me.  He reached up and popped my cheek.

"Don't tell me how I should fuck you, Kitten," his lips pressed into a hard line as he pushed further into me.

"Forgive me, Sir!" I slammed my head back onto the mattress in frustration.

He pushed my legs up further, my knees were practically at my ears, as he began speeding up his pace, going even deeper.  "How is this, Kitten?"  He hand reached up, his fingers pinching my nipple.

"I love it, I fucking love it," I said through dry lips.

He continued fucking me, slow then fast then slow again, going in all the way then pulling completely out and back in again, it was sheer torment. Every time I found that release, it would become lost again as he stopped his thrusts.  I wanted to cry, scream, throw a complete tantrum, but I didn't.  My chest was tight, it hurt, my legs cramped.

"Is it too much?" He asked.

 "I don't know!" My head pounded, I was nearly exhausted with no relief.

He reached alongside him, and I mindlessly grabbed my legs, keeping them up for him. He picked up the small, silver vibrator, "Then you won't mind if I do this," he said, switching it on and placing it on my clit as his cock glided in and out of me. 

"Oh my fuck...oh fuck!" I was screaming, though my throat was raw, my nails digging firmly into the backs of my knees. 

My whole body turned goose-fleshed, quivering, tears streaming down my face as I came.  The whole bed shook, my orgasm was the most powerful I had ever had. 

But he didn't stop. He held the vibe there on my clit, continuing to fuck me mercilessly, I screamed out as I reached another climax.  I began jostling my hips, trying to lose touch of the vibrator, his firm palm flattened against me, "Stay still."

I began violently shaking, as his arm wrapped around my legs, his other hand holding the vibe in place, he slid into me hard, simultaneously withdrawing the anal plug, the mixture of sensations sent me over one more time. 

"Mousetrap!" I screeched. 

"There it is. We've reached the red zone," he panted, his toned, tanned body glistening with sweat. 

"I...I...am sorry," I covered my face with my hands as I sobbed.

"Shhhh, I have a surprise for you, my love," he whispered as he cradled my limp, tired body.

I sniffled, looking up at him, "Sir?"

"Tomorrow night...role reversal," he grinned and my heart skipped a beat. 

 

 

 


	5. Preview--Incomplete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Role reversal!

I came home to a quiet suite.  Norman sat at the desk in the foyer, reading over a script...looking delectable in only his pajama pants.

"Hey, babe," he turned in the high-backed rolling chair to look me over.

"Lazy day today?" I smirked at his attire, slipping my heels off.

"You could say that," he shrugged, holding his arms out to me.

I walked over, plopping into his lap.  I stroked his goatee with my thumb, "So...remember your promise?"

He blushed, "Yeah..."

"You sound uncertain," I frowned.  I had been looking forward to it all day.

"Just nervous because I'm so...dominant.  It's going to be hard for me, but I want to give it a try," he ran his hand under my black pencil skirt.

I swatted his hand away, "No touching me without permission then." I smirked.

Norman let out a laugh, "You're going to have to be more assertive than that."

I cocked my eyebrow at him as I ran my fingers up into his hair, giving it a harsh tug and craning his neck back, "Do not touch me without permission, do you understand?"  I growled through my teeth.

His eyes grew wide, "Yes...yes, my uh-"

"Queen," I smiled.

"Queen? Really?"

I jerked the fistful of hair again, and this time got a reaction down south as it hardened underneath me.

"Yes, my queen."

"Now, sit here like a good boy while I change," I whispered against his lips.

He nodded and I rose from his lap.

* * *

I strutted down the stairs in my favorite Agent Provocateur get-up.  A simple black mesh teddy and black thigh highs.  I didn't want to try too, too hard but I did want to look ascendant. 

There he sat, quiet and still in the foyer.  He hadn't moved.  He was being surprisingly cooperative.

I leaned against the arch of the doorway, my arms firmly crossed.  He sat up straight and stuck his index finger up, like a schoolboy raising his hand in class.

"You may speak," I smiled sweetly.

"You look incredibly fuckable, my love," he gave me his best debonair smile.

"Oh, no...no, no," I chuckled.  "You're not charming your way out of this tonight, Normy...tonight I'm the boss."

He shrugged and slumped back into the chair.

"What is off limits for you?"

"Well," he looked down, "I'd prefer to not have anything stuck up my ass-"

"How eloquent," I rolled my eyes. "But okay, that's fine."

"And...I don't like being bound...but...I'm willing to try it, if you want to," he peered at me through his lashes.  My heart fluttered a little, knowing that he could trust me enough for such things.

"Spankings?" I smirked.

"I wouldn't mind," he shrugged, cracking a smile.

I chewed my bottom lip, hoping the excitement drumming inside of me would settle down before I began to tremble.  "I value your trust, I really do.  I won't do anything to jeopardize it," I walked over to him, leaning down to kiss his lips.  I pulled away, trying not to get too caught up in the romantics.  "Alright, I think we should take this into the sitting room, follow me." 

Norman stood up and a wicked grin spread across my face, "No, no.  Silly boy.  I'm going to need you to crawl."

"Are you ser-"

He stopped when he saw the shock on my face.  "This was your idea, was it not?" I placed my hands on my hips, daring him to contradict me.

"Yes, my queen," he groaned, dropping down to his hands and knees.

"Very good. Now follow me," I said, turning quickly and stepping over to the couch.  I sat on the edge of the seat, crossing my legs and leaning back on my hands.  Watching him crawl to me was a bit comical at first, but then the sensuality of it dawned on me.  He looked like a predatory wolf, closing in on a good meal.  A jolt of electricity shot right down to my pussy causing me to gnaw my bottom lip. He stopped just a few inches in from of me, rising up to balance himself on his knees.

"Tell me, Normy...what do you love about me?" I gave him a cute half-smile.

"Well, you are smart...I can talk to you about art, poetry, music, books...you're so fucking funny, you just-" I put my finger up to stop him.

"That's very sweet, but I meant what is it about me that gets you hard?" I raised my eyebrow and pursed my lips.

"Oh, um..." he cleared his throat. "Uh, well..."

I poked out my bottom lip, "Can't think of anything?  That really hurts my feelings..."

"No, it's just...it's everything.  Of course your tits and ass are to die for.  Your long, dark hair...fuck, especially when it's wet and messy.  Your long legs, the way they look in the tight skirts you wear.  Your neck, that sounds crazy, doesn't it?  But you do, you have a lovely neck...sometimes you wear your hair up and these little tendrils dangle and tickle your neck, and it's like the sexiest thing ever.  Your lips are perfect...soft, not too full, not too thin, and fuck me, when you lick them...all I can think about is how bad I want them wrapped around my cock-"

I put my hand up, "Okay, okay," I was blushing but trying hard to maintain my composure.  "Come here," I curled my finger at him, leaning over to rest my elbows on my knees. 

He crawled up to me, I cupped his face in my hands. "Hm, I'm going to give you a treat." I grinned, getting up and leaving him kneeling on the floor. I grabbed my purse from the foyer, searching for my iPod.

When I found what I had been looking for, I hooked it up to the sound system which distributed all over the suite. 

Making my way back to the sitting room, the music was ready to start.  I brought with me a wooden, dining chair from the dining area.  "Have a seat," I smiled. 

"What are you up to?" He asked, getting up from the floor and cautiously sitting on the chair. 

Music started bumping through the speakers. 

"Sit. And enjoy. But...no touching," I said, straddling his lap. 

"No touching...at all?" He groaned as I began grinding on his lap. "So, like an authentic lap dance, huh?" 

"You got it," I smirked. 

 

* * *

 

 To be continued...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
